Transcendent Ashikabi
by WouldItMatter
Summary: Minaka was struggling to figure out how to keep the Sekirei under his control, as well as juggle with an upcoming attack on Kamikura Island. However, when an old, crippled man is discovered locked in...Paper? Things rapidly develop and change. Can the wrinkled, old blonde bring the Sekirei over to his side? Or is his playful teasing too much? And why does it seem like he hides much
1. Chapter 1

The Sekirei. They were...odd. And that was what drew Minaka to them. When he had found their ship, crashed into a small remote island, he knew his life had immediately changed. Everything he did now, was linked to the Sekirei. It was also why he was currently employing every resource he had into protecting them. Protecting his interest. It had, recently, come to his attention that an army of sorts was gathering, preparing was a better word, to invade Kamikura Island. Now, while incredibly knew to the Sekirei and their abilities, Minaka knew that this army would stand little-to-no chance against the Sekirei. Which, is also what worried Minaka, greatly. If an army built by multiple world-leading authorities couldn't withstand the strength of the Sekirei, what chance did Minaka have to even keep them in his residence long enough for him to achieve what he wanted?

Minaka knew that given time he could make himself their only option, which he had already begun steps towards doing, but it still worried him. What if they left too early? He could already see the look in their eyes. Minaka understood why they felt the way that they did, but it still unnerved him, greatly. Miya, the very first Sekirei, the _pillar,_ as the others had called her, was getting dangerously close to simply taking everything Sekirei-related and leaving. And Minaka could do nothing to stop her.

That was, until he discovered a man by the name of Naruto, coincidently also on the island, encased entirely in... _paper._ With strange, ancient markings. They looked restricting, and hastily drawn. It worried Minaka at first, until the man himself was taken out of the paper. He carried a feeling of age, and appeared like he was an old man as well. His blonde hair was shaggy, falling down towards his shoulder blades. His tan skin was wrinkled, and his eyes carried a mirth to them as he took in everything around him. He had told gallant stories that were entirely too ridiculous to believe, but his charisma brought Naruto into Takami and Minaka's little circle almost immediately.

A little after said introduction, Minaka realized that Naruto's charisma was key to bringing the Sekirei further into his protection. He would've said clutches, but what he was doing wasn't evil by any means. Certainly not, using a wheelchair-bound old man to bind aliens closer to him wasn't evil...was it?

Minaka's plan was simple, and was actually currently already taking place outside of the compound. He had announced that Naruto was to be the Sekirei's handler, as well as to oversee their training. And, in one thing that Minaka had deduced from his time with Naruto, was that the old man knew quite a bit about fighting. And, being a man of results, Minaka saw that efficiency with their power would make the Sekirei even stronger.

 _Outside, over-looking a shore of Kamikura Island_

The 5 Sekirei were sitting, clearly annoyed, on the ground and waiting for their supposed _handler,_ to arrive. Today was introduction day, and the Sekirei just couldn't _wait_ to see who would treat them even more as objects, as experiments, as projects, like the others had. "Aha! Why hello, my young group of charges!" Came an old, withered shout from behind the group. Lazily, they turned their heads, but did not expect to see a rather old-looking man wheeling his way over to them. Miya faintly heard Karasuba chuckle, and couldn't help but to join in. Soon, all of the Sekirei were laughing as the man slowly rolled his way over to them.

"Hey, old-geezer, lost your way?" Mutsu questioned harshly, smirking at the old man. The old man opened his eyes a little wider, showing them his sapphire eyes, before he looked around. "Ano...Aren't you the… what did young Mina-kun call them… Sekiri?" The old man questioned, looking around, before leaning in, awaiting his answer. The group looked shocked, that anyone on the island didn't know them by their looks, or that the title of their race was dead wrong.

Suddenly, the old man began bellowing, his laughter echoing in the wind. He even slapped his knee, and his weak leg jiggled in its uselessness. "Looks like I've still got it! Don't think that just because I can't walk, that I can't keep up with you lot." The old man exclaimed, staring directly at Mutsu. Karasuba chuckled, darkly. "Heh, you'd die before you ever see our _dust._ " The gray-haired, blood-thirsty woman stated harshly. The man looked taken back, before he glared at Karasuba. "Grr… You remind me of Sasuke. It's a pity then. You must think that you are perfect in everyway huh, little miss-rude?" Questioned the old man, rolling his way over and poking Karasuba in the collar bone.

Karasuba stood, leaning down and poking the old man roughly in the same place. "I don't think I'm perfect, I _know_ I am, especially when compared to you pitiful humans. There's nothing you could _teach_ me, like Minaka-baka seems to think." Karasuba growled, his finger nail dangerously close to rupturing the old man's skin. He was wearing a low-cut, burnt orange shirt, with black dress pants on his legs. He was also wearing a white-fishing hat, a shadow hanging over his face.

The old man grunted, clearly grumpy, rolling himself over to look at the sea. "Mean-missy, I have a question for you. When one is out-powered, out-maneuvered, out-skilled, what do they do?" The Old man questioned, still staring at the sea. Karasuba chuckled, sitting back down roughly. "Simple. They die." The Sekirei around her were disturbed, but agreed with her. Just what, exactly, was the old-geezer trying to get at.

"Wrong. They adapt. They learn. They advance. When they are naturally weaker, they result to unnatural means. Now, while having only been here for a week or two, I already know what these 'adjustments' are meant to do. You've figured it out too, but not the real reason for doing so. He is weakening you little birds, so that you can supposedly live with other humans of this world. But, with power comes restraint, if you live with it long enough. Believe me, I know. You would've adjusted on your own, and learned restraint. There is absolutely no reason you had to be adjusted, but Minaka is paranoid. He made sure he knew how to weaken you all. Now, do not hate Minaka. No, no. The key to peace, is _understanding._ Never Hate, my little birdies, for you will get caught in an infinite-loop of anger, hate, and despair. Loss always follows despair, if you did not know." The old man explained, before turning himself around again, to find that the Sekirei had left anyway. He sighed, opening his eyes fully instead of their usual squint, and staring at where they had left.

' _Oh Jiraiya, why do the powerful ones never understand? It is always those that have the power to lead peace forward, that don't understand. Every time I wake up, I'm met with the same fate. A failed peace attempt. Jiraiya, will the Sekirei be any different?'_ The Old Man questioned, a sad-accepting creeping onto his face as he looked up at the clouds. The Old Man stayed by the shore for who-knows-how-long. The moon was already descending when he decided it was time to go inside.

 _The Next Day, Minaka's Office._

The Old Man made his way into Minaka's office, awkwardly opening the door with hand and rolling himself in with the other. He struggled to close the door, before Takami grew tired, or bored, and closed it for him. The Old Man thanked her with a squinted-smile. After rolling himself over to Minaka's desk, he took off his hat. "So, Naruto-jiji," "Oh, Takami-chan, please refrain from calling me -jiji. I'm not that old heheheh." Naruto giggled, but in that, indescribable old-man way, giving a testament to his age. "Oh, sorry, Naruto-kun. Anyway, what we called you here today was to ask about how the introductions went yesterday." Takami questioned, considering they still didn't have proper security, and they truly had no idea how well or horribly it went.

"Heh, interesting little-birdies. Though, I only really interacted with Kara-tan and Mutsu-kun. And, now that I think about it, they didn't even bother to catch my name. Heheh, the little-birdies didn't even bother to stay while I imparted my whims to them." Naruto responded, in a much more positive way than what the actual answer was. Naruto was like that, he could tell you that you no longer had any limbs, and you'd feel surprisingly okay with it.

Minaka sighed heavily, palming his forehead in stress. "Mina-kun, I don't think you should be sighing so much. In my experience, it accelerates the graying of your hair." Naruto chided, chuckling. The Two others in the room chuckled as well. Naruto just had that effect, he just made you laugh. "Well, Naruto-kun, it appears that I must do more than simply release you on them to keep the Sekirei on this island." Minaka explained, before seeing Naruto's knowing look. "Ah, no no no! Mina-kun, after today they will open up to me. In fact, I invite either of you to watch as this bachelor works his magic with the ladies." The old man joked, rolling out of the room. Only Takami followed, Minaka too stressed about everything to leave his office.

 _The Clearing._

Again, the Sekirei found that they had beat their handler to the designated spot. However, they couldn't exactly blame him. He was an old man, who was also wheeling-himself along, alone. "-...nd then I farted in his face! Ha! Ha! Ha! I know! And the best part is, I won the match!" Came a joyous laughter as the Sekirei could see their handler roll his way over to the clearing, Takami at his side. Which, irritated Matsu. "Ergh, she could've wheeled him here!" Muttered Matsu, the usually shy-girl annoyed with their choice of handler.

"Hello my little-birdies! Today, I have brought with me someone I'm sure you all know, and this is Tami-chan! Oh, and before we start, let me tell you something really, really important." Suddenly, the Sekirei's interest peaked, as they leaned forward to listen as the Old man began to whisper. "If you ever want to tease little Tami-chan…" The old man turned around to glance as Takami, before leaning in again, "Tease her about her and Mina-kun. They always deny it but I swear I see love in their eyes!" The old man whisper-yelled, giggling afterwards. The Sekirei were not so impressed, somehow even more annoyed with their handler.

Takami pretended not to notice, considering Naruto was trying to work his _bachelor magic._ Suddenly, the old man loudly clapped his hands together, a face-splitting grin breaking apart his face and distributing his wrinkles. "Okay! Today, little-birdies, you are going to spar! And I am going to break down every flaw in your styles! I expect today will take quite a while." The Old Man explained, which irritated his Sekirei. Miya, being their unmentioned leader, questioned with a slight tone of threat, "Are you trying to insinuate that us Sekirei are flawed in our battles? When you, yourself, are a powerless human?" Miya glared at Naruto, her eyes removing the kindness she reserved for her fellow Sekirei.

The Old Man giggled, rolling forward, before poking Miya's nose and happily shouting, "Yep! Now, you are too powerful to properly fight anyone here, I can already tell that simply by the way you hold yourself…" The Old Man began muttering, his eyes scanning the Sekirei around him. Miya glared at the old man, he had touched her without her permission, much like the adjusters did. She hated that.

"I've decided! Miya, you will fight Karasuba anyway, and Kazehana and Mutsu will fight as well! Matsu-chan here will fight me!" The Sekirei almost laughed, well, actually they did laugh. Matsu glared at the old man, walking up to him and leaning downward. Despite being a shy girl, she was being insulted and she wouldn't stand it. "Excuse me! But I don't think you want to end up as a red splatter now do you?" Questioned Matsu, a fire sparkling in her eyes.

The Old Man giggled, wheeling away from Matsu, and only Miya noticed it was standard distance for a spar. "Heheh! Of Course I don't! That's why you're the one sparring with me! I'm far too past my prime to think I can do anything to the others, well, maybe if my legs worked…" The Old Man pondered, before suddenly he jumped up a little, reaching into his sleeve and retrieving a black-knife, a ringed handle comfortably in his hand.

"Okay Matsu-chan! Come at me!" The Old Man yelled, calmly and casually leaning back into his wheelchair. Everyone's attention glued to the fight. The Sekirei were excited to see the old man potentially killed, and Takami was ready to intervene...somehow. Naruto merely continued a teeth-less grin, until Matsu attacked him, his hat splitting in two and falling to his sides, a deep crimson leaking down his face. No longer was there a smile, but now a surprised look, his eyes actually opening a little. He looked down, before looking up again.

Matsu stared at her hand, covered in the old man's blood. She had meant to merely chop his neck to put him to sleep!

The group of Sekirei backed up slightly. They had, of course, whispered about the Old Man's death, but to see it happen… It actually somehow saddened them. Despite his human status, it was still truly a pain to see such a kind, Old man die.

Takami's face lost all color, until a hand tugged at her sleeve. She looked down, to see another Naruto. He looked up, whispering to her, "When do you think they'll notice my supposed body isn't there anymore?" Due to the sheer quietness of the area, all of the Sekirei heard him. Their heads snapped to his position, and Naruto giggled a little.

Kazehana began speaking a mile a minute. "Wethoughtyouweredead!Howdidyousurvive!?Whathappened!?Matsukilledyou!" Naruto chuckled, grabbing stopping her with a wave of his hand. "Ano, but I have a question. How can you be expected to worry about lil ol' me, if you didn't even show me the courtesy of asking my name?"

Please, please, PLEASE check out my Youtube Channel. It would mean the absolute world to me if you were to subscribe as well!

channel/UCCf0aWB5hwClJKXWpgvx6zg (Not sure if the Link is actually working, last time I tried it didn't, so I'm pasting a copyable link here, sorry for the inconvenience to mobile users, but please still check it out.)

Humble Gaming


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, First Guy asked me to, so I delivered. Everyone be sure to celebrate him. Obviously, he was the only reason I wrote this.**

It had been a shock, for sure, for Miya when the seemingly-ignorant old man had apparently died at the hands of Matsu, but it had been more shocking when the man had survived. It had unnerved Miya as well, for the man hadn't even been detected by her eyes. Her Senses. But, Miya had to wonder if she was dreaming now, for she was watching an old-man simply sit still in a wheelchair and erect a perfect defense that Matsu's attacks could not penetrate. The poor Sekirei was even sweating.

"Mah, Matsu-chan, why are you sweating deary? Certainly, you must be going easy on this ol' geezer, no?" The Old Man smiled cheekily, his trusty black knife still calmly gripped in his hand. Miya was glad that the man had been using the blunt side of the knife to block against Matsu's fist, otherwise they would be shredded by now. Even then, Matsu still had some scratches that were already showing signs of the increased healing speed of the Sekirei.

"Matsu-chan, let's say we end this now. I'm interested in seeing the others spar." The Old Man stated, his wrinkled smile never leaving his face. The Old Man raised two fingers in some sort of symbol, before he began to roll himself towards the exhausted Matsu. Sekirei #2 Matsu fell over, crawling away from the Old Man in fear. The Old Man's fingers descended, until they merely tapped Matsu's forehead. "Heheh, I declare this spar over." The Old Man's smile was comforting, decided Matsu, when he extended his arm and helped her up, the 'old-man-like' smile never leaving his face.

 _Lunch Room, only Sekirei are present._

Miya was tuning out what her Sekirei were saying. She had knit her hands together and laced them underneath her chin, deep in thought. That Devious Old Man, that was his title decided mentally by Miya, was certainly interesting. Miya could not fathom how a seemingly weak, even by human standards, entity could guard so easily against a Sekirei, of any type and power. It was unheard of. Impossible even. And then there was the topic of his supposed 'death'. Miya re-watched the scene over and over in her head, attempting to figure out how the Old Man had managed to deceive them. Even Takami seemed surprised by it, meaning she had no prior knowledge on the fact that he could do such things.

Miya remembered the situation well, she tended to remember things that confused her. For Future reference. But, when she had looked back, to everyone's surprise, the body was no longer present. It was simply, gone. Poof. And, having carefully gone over her memories of the Old Man, who had still not given the Sekirei his name, she noticed that he had mentioned only being on the island for a week, possibly two prior to their first introduction. This peaked Miya's interest, considering from the information she had gathered from Minaka, said man would not simply trust some new person to handle his newest and most important project, the Sekirei.

Miya had to wonder, exactly what the man's intentions were. Where he'd come from. Where he'd gained such powers. Everything that could help her in the event that the man turned out to be a hostile towards her Sekirei. Deep in thought, Miya did not notice the very same Old Man that she was thinking about rolling his way over to the lunch table, a small, metal container filled with his food in his lap. Miya snapped out of her deep thought when the man's metal container clanked against the table, scooting himself up towards the end of the table, considering that the seats were all filled. As it were, the order was, to the man's left, Miya, Kazehana, and Mutsu. To the Man's right were Karasuba and Matsu.

"Haha! Good Afternoon to you fine aliens! Heheh." The Old Man seemed amused by the fact that they were aliens, and actively pointing that out. "Well, considering that no-one else that's eating lunch here knows me," Miya was keen to notice that nobody was even eating there besides the group, "I've decided to make this table my spot." The Old Man explained, flipping open his container. Miya took notice of the strange steam emitting from it, before the man pulled out 5, steaming bowls of...noodles?

As the Old Man broke apart his chopsticks for use, Kazehana coughed. "Well, I don't mean to sound rude but… we don't really know you. I mean, you haven't given us your name still." Kazehana pointed out, still a little rattled by the man's apparent death. The Old Man's brow rose, before he chuckled. "Ah that's right! I was too absorbed with your fantastic sparing," Everyone at the table seemed to puff out their chests a bit at that comment, even Miya, "Anyway, I suppose an introduction is in order. I'll do it the way I was taught too, it's easier that way. The Name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto! My likes include… hmm… beautiful young women… uh… oh yea!" Suddenly, the man raised a single bowl of his noodles as high as he could, "And the food of the Gods! RAMEN!" The Old Man shouted excitedly, his eyes squinting and his face-splitting into a massive grin as he began digging into the meal, rapidly.

The Sekirei couldn't help but drop their chins as they watched an Old Man consume 5 bowls worth of Ramen at the speed of lightning. It took a total of 13.74 seconds for the man to finish his bowls, before slumping into his chair, a mix of depression and jaded-love in his eyes. "Muu… I wish I had more Ramen, but BOY was that good! Anyway, I should continue the introduction now right?" Naruto questioned the group, who were too dumbfounded by the man to confirm. "Let's see… What I Dislike… Um… I dislike the unfair treatment of others, and I really hate when I can't do anything about it. I also hate people who think they are above everyone else, and hang it above their heads constantly. Hobbies… Well, I don't know much about this time's hobbies, and I don't think Bamboo-Hopping is a thing anymore… So I suppose My only Hobby would be training/supervising you little birdies!" Naruto exclaimed with a small giggle, his smile becoming infectious as Kazehana slightly smiled.

"Now, as for my dreams… That's a hard one. I've accomplished my dreams many times over, created and crushed new ones just as many times. But… If I had to say, my current dream would be to end the conflict in this world. To help you little birdies become more than Min-kun's little experiment, to show the world that they should love everyone, and preach the words of peace from my Sensei." Naruto explained with a faraway look, before Miya asked the question that had bothered her.

"If you are so against the unfair treatment against others, and you wish to stop us from becoming that man's experiment, why don't you help us?" Miya remarked, fully-fishing for the man's intentions. Naruto now appeared tired, and Miya could see years worth of experience in his eyes. It actually caught her off-guard how jaded the eyes of the always-upbeat man looked. "That's pretty simple young one, I'm not sure if it's worth the investment currently. Don't get me wrong, I can see the potential for greatness in each and every one of you, but every up-and-coming hero has their flaws. All of your's are blatant, and I've seen far too many heroes fall from grace, and I've even helped Heroes become even more powerful tyrants. All unintentional. Over the years, I suppose I've become more cynical, and more judgemental. Comes with the age I suppose, heh. And, while I'd love to offer my help, I'd hate to watch another era burn itself to the ground." Naruto spoke with such heartbreak, such age, that each of the Sekirei couldn't blame the man for not helping them. Even Karasuba had to respect the seemingly-large experience the man had.

"How old are you, Naruto-san?" Questioned Mutsu, his eyes piercing the old man. Naruto sighed, collecting his container and beginning to turn around. He stopped, at an angle where his side was still turned towards the Sekirei. "Far too old, Mutsu. I've long outlived many generations of my own family, seen many of my lovers die. And with each wakening, I have to step back and grin through pain too stressful to deal with." Naruto answered, honestly, before rolling away, slower this time. It appeared as if his usual exuberance had withered and died, and instead a gritty, remorseful old man had taken it's place.

 _Usual Training Meetup_

Naruto stretched his face with his usual smile while his charges sat down in front of him in a semi-circle. "Alright! Now, I know this might make you sad, but our beautiful time together is going to be cut short, exponentially!" Announced Naruto, his exuberance still present. "Why?" Matsu quickly fired off the question on everyone's mind. "Oh, it's no-biggy, an invasion force from all of the world's largest countries is going to be at our front doorstep, tomorrow." Naruto explained casually, as if he were talking about the weather. The Sekirei all were alarmed, getting up and crowding the old man.

"What!?" "We were never told of an Invasion Force!" "What do they want!?" "Can I kill them all?" The Sekirei stopped firing off their questions and stared, deadpanned, at Karasuba. "What? I was just curious. I mean, that could be an entire _shower_ of blood, how are you not excited!?" Karasuba questioned, a blood-thirsty grin stretching her face. "Oi, quiet down! And Sit down, for Ramen's sake!" Naruto shouted, waiting patiently until the Sekirei had reluctantly sat back down. "Calm down, all of you! I've seen what you all can do, and I've also seen your egos. Why are you suddenly afraid of cutting down a few soldiers? And, seriously, does it really matter what they are looking for? Or why they are coming? When an enemy knocks on your door, you don't offer them tea and ask them why they are attacking you. You present them your fist to their gut and _then_ you ask them why." Naruto chided, hitting each of the Sekirei on their heads.

"Besides, if anything were to get too dangerous, I'm here. I'm sure I'd be able to talk them down." The Old Man joked, chuckling. Despite the situation, the Sekirei found themselves joining in. "Anyway, unfortunately the only time I have left to enjoy my time here before things become complicated is the rest of today. So, instead of training or any of that sort, I'm allow you all the time to enjoy the peace while it lasts. If you need me, I'll be enjoying the view of the ocean, doing my old-manly things." Naruto stated, ushering them off with a quick flick of his hand. Naruto rolled himself to the cliff, staring at the horizon. Had anyone looked, they would be able to see a faint shimmer appear over his eyes, a purple ripple pattern revealing itself for the briefest of moments, before Naruto's sapphire eyes claimed dominance once again.

 _Morning of the Invasion_

The Sekirei stood proudly, donned in their new Disciplinary Squad uniforms. Miya was away from the field, connected to headsets in the Sekirei's ears, acting as their overhead eyes and ears. Kazehana was going to hang further back, providing support with her wind while Mutsu, Karasuba, and Miya made up the main offensive. Naruto had not been seen since he had ushered them away.

Minaka walked up to the Sekirei, walking in front of them, staring out at the Ocean. A faint entity appeared, followed by more as far as the eye could see. "Here it comes. The Invasion Force." Minaka turned around, throwing his arms out and allowing a maniacally insane grin to stretch across his face. "Show Them! Show them the power of gods! SHOW THEM YOUR BRILLIANCE! LET THEM EMBRACE THE FUTURE!" Minaka screamed at the top of his lungs, before an explosion rattled the shore, the invasion force advancing.

Miya, Mutsu, and Karasuba slid down the cliff, rushing the advancing force with their superior speed. "Seriously? There's only 3 of them? Why the hell did we need an entire fo-" The arrogant soldier suddenly lost his head, those surrounding him quickly following. Karasuba tore through the forces, blood spraying all over her, stretching her grin with each splatter. "Yes! Fall to my blade you peasants!" Shouted Karasuba, blurring through the forces in a spray of gore and blood.

Mutsu was significantly more patient, dodging bullets until he was bored, before rushing in and slashing through groups of soldiers in boredom. Earth flew all around the battlefield, soldiers flying up with the Earth as well as getting crushed beneath it.

Miya stared across the sea of soldiers, the sides being taken care of by Mutsu and Karasuba, the airborne forces being demolished by Kazehana's wind. That only left the center, the largest group, to Miya. Miya calmly approached the group, walking through a hail of bullets. Occasionally, parts of Miya's body would blur, showing that she was indeed dodging the bullets. Suddenly, Miya's head whipped up as she rushed the group, her grip on the sword handle. With an elegant _swoosh,_ 3 fourths of the group was decimated, the remaining forth attempting to retreat before a follow up strike came, cutting them down just as quickly. Miya looked at her blade, noticing the lack of blood. It truly was a day of domination.

 _With Naruto._

The Old Man, Naruto, watched the bloodshed from one of the highest slopes on the island. He watched, slumped in his chair, as more needless bloodshed occurred. He analyzed the Sekirei and their powers, finding that it was the only thing worth his time. It had been nearing an hour of conflict, the ground below stained red. And still, the invasion force showed no sign of stopping, though Naruto could see the fear in the eyes of the Soldiers. They were being sent to die, and they knew that. Naruto sighed, his age showing heavily, before he made a decision. The Invading Nations needed a show of force, one large enough to show them that they needed to just leave. Naruto formed a hand sign, before he poofed away.

 _Battlefield._

In a moment of surprisingly silence, everyone involved heard a small _poof_ along with a puff of smoke, revealing an old man wearing a fishing hat and sitting in a wheelchair. Miya immediately rushed to the man's side, intent on protecting him, before he waved her off calmly. The Enemy soldiers were confused, and they would've laughed had they also not underestimated the Sekirei. Naruto raised his head, staring across the sea of soldiers.

"Everyone, this is useless conflict. Your leaders are knowingly sending you to die, and you all know that. And yet, you continue to fight! That is disgraceful! Do you not even value your life enough to disobey!? This fighting will accomplish nothing! And I am sick of it! Your leaders, here and now, will witness an act of harm, for the goal of Peace! Witness me!" The Old Man shouted, before his body was bathed in golden light. His body rose, specks of the golden light falling away like a sea of dust as he rose, revealing pieces of a new, younger Naruto. This one was at his prime, stunning blonde hair flowing in the wind. His Fishing hat had mysteriously disappeared, though his 'old-manly' orange shirt and black dress pants stayed.

Miya and the other Sekirei were shocked, and even more shocked when Naruto opened his eyes. No longer did the sapphire, which previously occupied the space, appear. Instead, shining, purple eyes with ripple patterns appeared. "Witness an act of God's eyes!" Shouted Naruto, his incantation followed by a yellow flash. Blood exploded everywhere, in bursts faster than even the Sekirei could manage, before the Young Naruto appeared, once again, in front of the Sekirei in a yellow flash. The Previously Thousands strong army behind him, falling to the ground, dead. In Naruto's hand, was a single kunai.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright class! Today, we will be discussing the fundamental issue of mankind. Now, before we delve further, I'd like for you all to spit ball some ideas on what you think mankind's fundamental issue is. Greed, Lust, Hatred, they're all welcome here!" The Loud, eccentric teacher called out, his voice echoing across the room full of tired, quiet college-students, and to make matters worse it was a Monday. Despite all of this, Yukari Sahashi raised her hand, waving it in excitement to get her Psychology Teacher's attention. The Man adjusted his glass, gazing around the room before beaming brilliantly at seeing Yukari's excitement.

"Ah Yukari-san! What do _you_ believe is mankind's fundamental issue?" The man questioned excitedly, leaning over his desk and planting his hands down in focus.

"Aha, I think that it's greed! Humans are so focused on wanting what others have, wanting more than others, wanting everything we can get our hands on. It has lead to many conflicts, wars, genocides. Horrors of Man. That is why I believe greed is the Fundamental Issue of Mankind, Kakashi-Sensei!" Yukari finished, closing her eyes and trying to hide her blush as she sat down. She had found herself a little… charmed by her sensei. She didn't like him or anything! She liked pretty boys! Not, grown, handsome, men…

"Aha! Brilliant Yukari-san! Anyone else? Come on, surely you all have other ideas? Seriously? Greed is all you little brats can think of on a Monday morning!?" The teacher bellowed out, confused and teasingly angry. "Bah! Hopeless, all of you! Despite your shortcomings as my students, I shall guide you to enlightenment! Students! The Fundamental Issue of Mankind is…" The Eccentric Teacher began to excitedly scribble on the board, seemingly drawing before finishing by actually drawing the word.

"Hatred! Don't you all see! Hatred is the root of all evil! Even Greed! We as humans hate to have less than others, we hate not having more, we hate not having everything we can! And we hate each other! The Horrors of man have all started from hate! The U.S hated the idea of Germany's Nazis! Everywhere around you, you can see hate! Even in the MBI! Think about it, Minaka Hiroto, the all powerful Dictator of Shinto Teito, he hates everything that can oppose his company! So, he merely bought the town! How Splendid of an example!" The teacher would've continued with his borderline screaming, had lightning not struck the side of the building, creating a missing chunk of wall in his class.

Students ran out of the room by the dozens, and soon Yukari found that only herself and Kakashi-sensei were still in the room. Yukari watched as Kakashi walked towards the edge, crouching down and staring down the side of the building. It was rather large, and they were on the top floor. The Man's Silver/Golden locks flowed slightly in the wind, and Yukari wanted to jump the man right then and there.

Kakashi looked around, before jumping once he noticed Yukari. "Ah! Yukari-san! Why haven't you started evacuated with the other students, hmm?" Questioned Kakashi, as he stared out across the city from the open chunk in the building.

"Oh, well, Kakashi-sensei, if anything seriously dangerous happens to me, I'm sure my older brother Minato will save me! He always has, even since we were kids! I don't know what'd I do without Minato." Explained Yukari, standing next to the teacher, her head coming up to his shoulders.

"Ah, Yukari-san, that's a bad mentality to have. Now, while I'm sure young Minato is a perfect brother, and a good savior if he's been doing it since you were children, he will not always be able to be there for you. That! My Dear! Is why you must take things into your own hands!" Shouted the teacher, and Yukari thought she was dreaming as soon as the man jumped out of the building, his _teacher-perfect_ labcoat, as he had called it, fluttering in the wind along with his hair and he fell.

After pinching herself, Yukari became scared for her secret crush's wellbeing, leaning over the edge and staring worriedly at her Sensei's falling form. "SENSEI!" She screamed, scared for the man's life. Kakashi looked up, noticing that Yukari was watching him fall, before he cheekily let the silver fade out of his hair, golden locks replacing them. "Yukari! The name's actually Naruto! And remember! ALWAYS TAKE THINGS INTO YOUR OWN HANDS!" Shouted the man, casting a few hand-signs that Yukari couldn't notice, before suddenly an extremely fluffy bed appeared beneath him, breaking his fall.

Naruto heaved himself up, eyes narrowing and focusing on a dashing trio of figures, two of which were in BDSM outfits, and the other… Naruto couldn't figure out what kind of outfit that was supposed to be. But it was all black, and silver-hair was flowing behind it. _So, Mina-kun doesn't mind if they damage the city anymore. That boy, he truly doesn't care about anything other than his precious game anymore. Well, I suppose I should show him that the precious birds should be more careful._ Naruto deviously thought, a cheeky grin splitting his face as he began his chase.

 _With The Trio_

Homura was annoyed. The Twins had decided that they could take him, and, empowered by his apparent cowardice, had decided to chase him, shooting lightning at him whenever they could. Homura was merely attempting to lead them away from this section of the city, In the South. Now, one might think this was too not bring about a possible unwanted winging from the Southern Ashikabi, but they'd be wrong. It was actually because Takami Sahashi had warned him about a certain man in this city, one that apparently instilled respect out of even Miya, and not mutual respect. The Kind of respect one gave to those above them. Homura was deeply worried about this man joining the game, and despite Homura's confidence in his fighting ability, even he knew that anyone Miya would respect would crush him.

"Homura! Stop running and fight us! You claim to be the strongest unwinged Sekirei! So, prove it!" Shouted Hikari, another lightning bolt quickly following. "Oho! Young Birds! Has Minaka given you free-range over the human civilians now!?" Came an over-happily question from below Homura, which caused the silver-haired Sekirei to look down, seeing a blonde-haired man running alongside the wall instead of jumping between them like the Sekirei. Homura couldn't sense that he was a Sekirei, which meant that this was the man that Takami had warned him about.

Homura debated on what to do, before deciding that it was a good idea to try and get on the man's good side. Which, by his smile, seemed easy. "No! These two hunt down unwinged Sekirei so that they can 'cut down the numbers'!" Shouted Homura, despite knowing that the two did it for something far nobler, yet still just as stupid.

Hikari stopped, Hibiki following. "Homura! YOU JERK!" Shouted Hikari, charging a rather large and powerful looking bolt of lightning, launching it at Homura. _Shit!_ Homura mentally shouted, turning around to attempt a dodge, before he found himself staring at a labcoat back, blonde-hair flowing in the wind as the lightning approached. Suddenly, the man merely raised his palm, the lightning disappearing into his hand.

"Ano, I don't think you lovely birds should be degrading yourselves so! In fact, I heard it was bad on the skin! And with how flawless you lady's skin looks, it'd be a shame for me to allow you to fight!" Shouted Naruto, cheekily grinning at the women's blushes, before disappearing and reappearing behind the twins.

The Twins didn't have time to react before they were knocked unconscious, falling into Naruto's arms and subsequently being tossed over his shoulders.

Naruto and Homura stopped on a nearby roof, Naruto cheekily grinning as he set the twins down. "What'd you do to them?" Questioned Homura, not bothering to be intimidating because he had already seen that would lead him to nowhere. "Maa, I merely tapped their nerves a bit. Nothing to special. They'll be up within half an hour, at least, I don't think I did it any harder than half an hour." Naruto scratched his head, chuckling as he was finished and smiling, his eyes squinting.

Homura nodded, staring at the twins, crouching down and poking Hibiki. "You know, you remind me of someone. The very same person I took the name of to teach my Psychology class. You look exactly like Kakashi-sensei! Would you happen to read," Naruto looked around, before leaning in and producing an orange book that Homura _did_ know very well, " _Icha Icha?"_ Questioned Naruto, and despite not being able to _see_ the man's blush, he knew the man had one.

"Ah no worries! I'm the Author!" Naruto proudly exclaimed, opening his coat and retrieving the entire series, signed. "These are your's! As long as you can explain to me what was happening here." Naruto offered, waving the Series in Homura's face, the Silver-haired Sekirei clearly conflicted. It's not everyday you get offered a priceless gift.

 _2 Hours Later_

Naruto crunched his brows, swinging his legs over the edge of a tall building, wing blowing his hair in all sorts of directions as he pondered on what he had learned from Homura, the Kakashi-lookalike. _So Mina-kun truly did start the game, despite my threats and leave. Even continuing despite an apparent leave by Miya-chan as well. It truly does pain me, to do what I must, but it appears I can no longer hide. It was a mistake to reveal myself in the first place, and now I am entrapped in yet another madman's web. At least, Minaka is redeemable. The Others, not so much. However, what really pains me to have to face, is the little birdies. Speaking of…_

Naruto looked down, and just below the building a subsequent meeting was taking place, one that would no doubt become hostile at any moment. One that would leave a deactivated Sekirei in it's place, one that Naruto considered close. However, the other was close as well, just, confused. Naruto sighed, rising to his full height, before falling off of the edge, wind fluttering up his labcoat once more.

 _The Conflict_

"Mutsu, such a pitiful sight you are. Having been winged by a little brat of an Ashikabi. And yet, even in an unwinged state, I still possess enough power to slay you where you stand." Karasuba stated, not even as a threat, for it was fact. Even Mutsu semi-believed this, however he also believed that his winging would at least put him at equal footing. Had Karasuba really been winged by now, he would've already been running.

"Maa, Karasuba, you know this fight really is useless. It will accomplish nothing. I know you hate Minaka, you've expressed it just as every other one of us. (AN: By this, Mutsu means the First Generation, as they feel closer to each other than to the other Sekirei as a whole) So why, why do you continue to work with the man?" Questioned Mutsu, stalling until his Ashikabi would inevitably arrive and he could get a boost through his Norito.

"You don't understand, Mutsu. You weren't reacting to _him._ As we all were, just not you. It was **hard** Mutsu, and it has changed me. Perhaps we were all wrong about Minaka, I am merely seeing if that thinking it right." Stated Karasuba, making Mutsu's eyes soften slightly. He too, despite not having reacted, felt the pain from the man's leave. It had truly hurt.

Both Sekirei shielded their faces when something landed in front of them, wind kicking up all around the the wind had died down, a figure stood standing tall and proud, staring down towards the ground, a calm hand on the handle of a sword the two Sekirei knew well. "N-Naruto?" Whispered Mutsu, staring at the figure of the man, a red sword gleaming in the sunlight.

"Why Must you two fight?" It was a simple question, spoken in a soft, broken voice. Naruto looked towards the clouds, unsure of which Sekirei to look at. "I taught you everything about peace. About Love. About _Hate._ And yet, here you two stand, glaring as if you had never shared love between each other. Where did that Familial feeling go?" Questioned Naruto, only to suddenly slide his feet across the ground, a _clang_ reverberating throughout the street, Naruto's red blade holding Karasuba's Black Blade at bay. "WITH YOU!" Shouted Karasuba, a rampage of attacks following.

Naruto's footing held firm, deflecting or blocking every strike that Karasuba fired off at the man, before the woman jumped back, holding her blade at her hip. Naruto shook his head, "Even using the move I taught you against me…" Karasuba was suddenly enraged by that, flying towards Naruto and slashing at his Torso. The Hit Connected, with Naruto's hand, which clamped around the blade and removed it from Karasuba's possession, who then proceeded to attempt to beat Naruto using her fists.

"You left, You left us, You left me, YOU LEFT!" Shouted Karasuba, a thirst for something other than blood having filled her senses. It left her angered, sad, hurt, confused. The Man had treated her better, far better, than anyone previously had done for her. And then, he just vanished, without a word. Merely a note, that had said clearly, _Bye._

"You left when we needed you! You, you, YOU EVEN REJECTED US!" Screamed Karasuba, eventually breaking down and just beating on Naruto's back weakly.

Naruto's features became soft, yet stern. "It was for the better, Kara-chan… I have lived far longer than anyone in existence. Seen for more than any man should. Experienced far more than I had expected. I have felt the pain of loss many times, and I do not want you all to be trapped with an immortal as your Ashikabi. That is why I told you all to find Ashikabi of your own. Better Ones. Ones that can treat you well. Ones that can love you. Ones that will only fill their hearts with love for each of you. My Heart is Already occupied, Kara-chan, and I'm not sure I can fit anyone more than I already have…"

 **If you want to Support me, Be sure to check out My Bio and Click on The Link to my Youtube! I'd truly appreciate you Subscribing if you could! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto gazed across Shinto Teito, his millenia-old eyes observing passively. He was crouched down, wearing a black cloak that was fluttering in the wind, much like the haori worn by the Disciplinary Squad, err, squads. Beneath, Naruto was wearing an fiery orange coat, with black dress-pants. Under those, Naruto was wearing wooden sandals, much like his late teacher, Jiraiya, had worn when he was alive. Naruto's blonde hair was blowing in the wind like his cloak was, shining brilliantly in the sun.

"It truly is a shame that you had to reject them like you did, Naruto." Mutsu called from behind the blonde, standing and gazing at the sky as he spoke. "It was for the best Mutsu, it is easy to let go of an attraction when it is not reciprocated. However, it is much harder to let go of a lover when they die, while you continue to live." Naruto countered, not moving from his stationary position, gazing over the small city.

"That's where you're wrong, Naruto. Sekirei are very different from humans when it comes to Ashikabi, or love. It is very nearly impossible to let go. Currently, I do not believe a single Sekirei from the flock has ever gotten over an Ashikabi, unless it was a forced winging." Explained Mutsu, prompting Naruto to sigh. "I know that Mutsu. But, they must let go of me. It is a fruitless love, bound to disappoint them when I can not join with them once again in the afterlife." Naruto once more countered, refusing to let up on his philosophy.

"Naruto, I don't mean to sound offensive, but, _surely_ there must be a way for you to die. I mean, everything has a weakness, ne?" Mutsu offered, sitting next to his blonde mentor. Naruto looked at the Sekirei, gazing into his eyes with an intensity Mutsu had not experienced from the blonde. "Mutsu, I have lived for _many_ millenia. I have seen, started, and ended many conflicts. You think that I wouldn't have encountered a force I could not beat? It's impossible. I've been beaten, many times. And, I will continue to be beaten, many times. But, I am cursed Mutsu. I have died too many times to recall. And yet, within minutes I am back once more, to bring the world back into Tranquility." Naruto explained, returning his gaze to the city as he continued.

"Every time I am awoken, like the fool I am, I make bonds. Strong ones. I've experienced so much _loss,_ I do not think I can handle anymore. But, at the same time, I know I will. Because, I have too. It's just impossible for me to not help. Whatever deity, whatever _cruel curel_ Deity created me, has made me in such a way that I'm attracted to those in need. It's an instinct. I just can't resist helping. Through my actions, it's inevitable that I forge bonds. Well, I'm trying to cut down on the grief, when the age of Sekirei, the age of MBI, this cycle of my life, inevitably falls, and dies. _Disappears._ " Naruto grimly explained, before standing up, his sandals clanking on the stone roof of the random building they had taken a seat at.

"Mutsu, it _pains_ me to see them hurting due to my rejection. It hurts almost as bad as losing them will. But, I know it is for the better. They will get over me, but they will never forget me. They will pass down my story, just like everyone else from this generation will. I will become another name, lost to time. And, when I awaken next, that name will have been forgotten." Naruto stated, before disappearing in a flash of yellow, leaving Mutsu to digest what he'd been told.

 _MBI_

Takami scowled as she strutted through MBI's HQ. She was reading a report as she walked, looking to speak with Minaka immediately. The report in her hands spoke of how a certain blonde man had appeared out of nowhere, interrupting a fight between #5 and #4. _Damnit Naruto, of all times, you show up. And, of all jobs, YOU TEACH MY DAUGHTER!?_ At her thoughts, Takami glared at her mental image of the blonde, angrily threatening him for involving her kid. As Takami kept walking, she bumped a certain Black Sekirei, who looked absolutely dreadful. Takami would've tried to help Karasuba, had the woman not drawn her sword and enter a small room full of employees, a broken smile breaking her face.

 _Shinto Teito_

Naruto found himself slowly following a conflict, once again involving the lightning twins he'd already beaten earlier. It seemed this time, they were following a lone girl in a shrine maiden outfit, brunette hair fluttering behind her as she ran, seemingly… Telling them she didn't want to fight? It was odd, as Naruto could sense a want to fight within her, but it was smothered by her want of an Ashikabi to fight for. Naruto understood now. She was merely wanting to find her Ashikabi, and the two were providing an issue she didn't want at the moment.

Naruto decided to intervene, dropping in front of the girl who was running, causing her to fall back as Naruto rose once more, his cloak fluttering down once gravity beat the air. "Greetings Young One. Are those two causing you trouble?" Questioned Naruto, kindly smiling and squinting his eyes, leaning down slightly. The Girl quickly got up, grabbing his hand and shaking it rapidly. "Yes! Musubi keeps telling that I don't want to fight, but they won't listen to me! Musubi just wants to find her Ashikabi!" Pouted the girl, making Naruto aware of how truly innocent she was. It made Naruto smile softly, patting her hair, before gently positioning her behind him as the twins landed in front of the two, a secluded alley providing much needed security.

"Girls, must we really go through this once more? This girl merely wants to find her Ashikabi! And you bullies must chase her? What for?" Questioned Naruto, making the twins back up as they recognized the man. "W-we're only trying to help! S-sekirei wh-who aren't winged by now w-won't stand a chance!" One of them yelled, trying to justify her actions, before Naruto merely shook his head. "Ne, they'd be fine if girls like you two didn't exist." Naruto responded, a terrifying small smile on his face, before he suddenly rushed the girls.

They tried to escape, but Naruto's fists met their stomachs before they could react, causing them to lurch over his arm. Naruto threw them forward, before launching forward, going into a handstand as he spun his legs, kicking the two further back. Again, Naruto pressed on, dashing forward and grabbing the girl's heads, throwing them in the air. Jumping up to meet them, Naruto simply smiled, before lightly tapping their foreheads, catching them as they fell.

"Now now, you two can be good, ne?" Naruto questioned, receiving pained groans in response, as he gently put them down. Naruto turned around, focusing on the still confused Musubi, who could not figure out if Naruto was a sekirei or not. "Now, Young One, be on your way. Go find your Ashikabi!" Ushered Naruto, before jumping up, landing on top of the building to his right, dashing across it, off to inevitably help someone else. Musubi, meanwhile, was trying to figure out what the pounding in her chest was.

 _With Naruto, 1 week later._

Naruto stared across Shinto Teito like he'd found himself doing lately. However, this time was different. In Naruto's hands was a small notebook, one which looked withered, old. It had stood the test of time. Naruto stared fondly at the little package of paper, held together with leather. Naruto sat down, dangling his feet across the city below him. Slowly, Naruto opened the book. Inside, was rows upon rows of names. Names of people Naruto had bonded with. A few stood out more than others.

 _Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura, Sauske,_ _ **Hinata,**_ _Mei, Gaara…_

 _Najenda, Leone, Mine, Lubbock, Bulat, Sheele, Chelsea,_ _ **Akame,**_ _Kurome, Wave,_ _ **Esdeath**_ …

 _Ozpin, Glynda,_ _ **Ruby, Blake, Yang,**_ _Weiss,_ _ **Winter,**_ _Prryha, Ren, Jaune, Nora…_

 _ **Moka, Kurumu, Mizore,**_ _Tsukune..._

The lists continued throughout the whole book, coming to the current last page, involving names such as Minaka, Takami, with others like **Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, Karasuba.** Naruto could see tear marks throughout the whole book. Naruto wiped his eyes a little bit, before opening a portal to his right and gently placing the book back in, closing it shortly afterwards. The Book was Naruto's way of making sure that he'd never forget anyone he'd considered a friend, or even just a comrade. Hell, even the names of a few notable villains were in there. Naruto wanted to remember as much of his life as he could, before he eventually forgot, which he knew was inevitable. It was a shock that he could still remember millenias worth of memories, but Naruto wasn't complaining.

Naruto almost jumped slightly when his right pocket vibrated, before he pulled out a strange little device called a _phone._ It wasn't the first time Naruto had seen one, but they were still weird to him. If you wanted to talk to someone, just go find them! Either way, Naruto noticed that the text or whatever was sent to him, was also sent to many other numbers. _If you want the Green Girl, go find her at the evergrowing forest.-Minaka_

Naruto stared at the screen, before understanding exactly what Minaka was playing at here. _So he wants to be amused by watching Ashikabi fight it out over a Sekirei, hmm? Does Minaka-kun no longer care for what the Sekirei want?_ Naruto pondered, not bothering to be in a hurry, as he knew he'd get there instantly. It was only a single thought, and suddenly Naruto was outside of the forest, staring at the rapidly growing trees.

Naruto's eyes swirled a little, black ripples flowing outwards, with purple following, before they settled down, the Rinnegan having taken it's place in Naruto's eyes. _There is some sort of Life Energy flowing through them. It's thicker than chakra, but faster… It's overcharging the trees. And it all seems to be coming from the center of the forest… She must be there._ Naruto decided, before quickly dashing into the forest, intent on helping the apparent 'Green Girl', whoever that was.

 _Center of the Forest_

"I highly suggest you get your Sekirei and go, Ashikabi. While there are two of them, I am from the First Generation Discipline Squad. They are both 2 number Sekirei. I am sorry, but they stand no chance against me." Mutsu stated, coldly. His Ashikabi wanted this Sekirei, for whatever reason. Mutsu would get her, because he couldn't deny his Ashikabi, despite wanting to do so many times.

Seo growled, standing in front of Hikari and Hibiki. "Tch, they're not gonna fight you. You see how bad this is, don't you! You're a Sekirei, you should understand just how sacred the bond of Ashikabi and Sekirei is! So, why are you helping your Ashikabi forcefully wing Sekirei!?" Demanded Seo, creeping closer to Mutsu, intent of canceling out his powers with his powers.

"I am a Sekirei, and I know fully just how important the bond is. Which is why I can't deny any requests from my Ashikabi, it's simply impossible for Sekirei. While it pains me to do this, I must, because my Ashikabi demanded that I do it." Mutsu explained, raising his sword, preparing to dash past the trio.

"That's truly a shame Mutsu." A voice called out, creepily, from above the group. Everyone looked up, to find Naruto standing on a tree branch, upside down. "Wh-what the hell!? Who're you?" Questioned Seo, shocked that he could see someone standing upside down, on a tree of all things.

"That's simple. He's Naruto Uzumaki, the Sensei of The First Generation Disciplinary Squad." Answered Mutsu, staring intensely at Naruto. If the man got involved, there'd be no way Mutsu could get the girl.

"Heheh! Those were the good ol' days, before MBI, before Shinto Teito, before any a' this!" Giggled Naruto as he dropped down, in front of Seo and Mutsu. "Now, now, Mutsu. What's this I hear about you trying to help a Sekirei get forcefully winged?" Naruto questioned innocently, but his eyes portrayed something else. He was staring death into Mutsu.

"My Ashikabi wants to Wing this girl. As his Sekirei, it's impossible for me to deny him." Mutsu responded, trying desperately to stop his shaking. "Well then, at least you were honest with me. However," Suddenly, Naruto was carrying an unconscious Mutsu, "I can't let that happen. Now then, onto you three," Naruto stated, gently putting Mutsu down, before turning to Seo and his two Sekirei.

"You two girls, you were trying to kill unwinged Sekirei. Are you trying to do the same to the little green girl?" Questioned Naruto, staring at them. Seo grit his teeth, stepping forward and putting his arms out in protection of his girls.

"I ordered them to go after the unwinged Sekirei! It's better that they are removed from the game, than to be bonded to an Ashikabi that they don't love! We came to this forest just to stop any Ashikabi from winging her, you jerk." Seo muttered the last part, glaring at Naruto. Said blonde just smiled, walking up to Seo and patting his shoulder as he walked by. "You're a good man. Leave the forest, I'll help the young one."

Naruto walked into the small clearing in the direct center, finding a young girl, who looked to be about 8 or 9, crouched alone in a corner, crying to herself. Naruto slowly approached her, crouching down next to her and patting her shoulder.

She looked up, staring into Naruto's eyes. "N-Nii-san?" Questioned the little girl, her tears stopping as she stared into Naruto's kind eyes. Said blonde just smiled, squinting as he stared at the girl. "Heheh, I'm old enough to be your great, great Grandpa! Heheh." Naruto joked, until the girl climbed onto his back, happily proclaiming, "Nii-jiji!" With a childish giggle. Naruto sweatdropped, before grabbing her arms and swinging her to his front, where she settled into his lap.

"What's your name, little one?" Questioned Naruto softly, causing the girl to perk up. "K-Kusano!" The now named Kusano stated, smiling at Naruto. "Ah, little Kusano-chan! Heheh, that's a pretty name!" Naruto giggled, pinching the girl's cheek with a cheeky smile.

"Pleh, stop this love-fest!" Came a rude voice, belonging to Yumi, a Sekirei wielding a massive scythe as she approached the pair. "You, human, give me the girl! Ashikabi-sama wants her!" Ordered Yumi, glaring at Kusano, which caused the girl to shake, and promptly slam her lips onto Naruto's. Said blonde's brows skyrocketed, watching as brilliant green wings burst out of Kusano's back.

Naruto's Rinnegan eyes watched as a power built inside Kusano as she stepped away from Naruto, before calling out, " _Life of my Pledge, Shine on my Ashikabi,_ Sakameka-San!" Shouted Kusano, which promptly caused her powers to spread throughout the clearing. Naruto watched as the plant life rapidly grew, before he felt the powers reach into him. Naruto's eyes widened when a familiar form began to slowly take shape in front of Kusano, glowing a soft gold hue, before Hinata appeared, glowing golden.

The Hyuuga Woman suddenly dashed towards Yumi, promptly executing her family's fighting style, and utterly killing the Sekirei woman. Hinata stopped when the woman fell over, walking back to Kusano, before walking past her, and towards Naruto.

Naruto could feel tears cascading down his face as he rushed towards Hinata, gripping her in a bear hug, crying into her shoulder. "Hinata-hime… T-tell me this isn't a dream… A cruel, terrible dream." Naruto whispered, taking in the lavender scent from his long dead lover. " _It's not a dream Naruto. But, I need you to focus, you understand?"_ Hinata's soft voice called out, though it sounded… off. Naruto pulled back slightly, allowing Hinata to smile softly, cascading her hands on his face. Naruto grasped one, leaning into her touch.

" _Oh Naruto… I've missed you for so long…"_ Hinata pondered softly, before Naruto could see that her legs were beginning to fade into the wind. "Hinata… no… Don't leave me…" Naruto cried softly, crying once more as he desperately leaned into her touch. " _It's okay Naruto-kun. It's okay. Don't cry. Listen, I have to go back to the afterlife now. Just know this."_ Naruto looked up, staring into Hinata's golden eyes as her waist began to fade away.

" _Your time will end soon. Kami will slowly release her hold on you, soon enough. She's promised me, and all the others. We all miss you Naruto, even Esdeath-chan. Naruto, do not reject them any longer. Make as many bonds as you can while you still can Naruto. Die the same blonde I remember you being."_ Hinata told Naruto, before slowly, the rest of her body faded into the wind, her scent carrying just a little longer, before that too, faded away.

Naruto slumped down onto the ground, on his knees, staring down at the ground. Tears slowly leaked, but they slowed, eventually stopping. His torment would be over soon.

 **Okay, I need to explain a lot here. So, first off.**

 **I set up this Naruto so that I could basically put him in anything I really wanted to. That's why I included names from series that I already planned on putting him in.**

 **This is how I'm going to do this little 'series' thing. Once I've finished this one, I will move to the Akame Ga Kill one. This is for a specific reason.**

 **I've decided, that this will be the** _ **last**_ **story from the series, meaning that, at the end of this story, Naruto will finally die, moving into the afterlife to live happily ever after with those who he's cherished over his long, long life.**

 **The Akame Ga Kill one will be the first story, at least, the first after the Naruto one, which I will not be doing. So, at the end of that one, Naruto will find that he isn't dying along with his cherished. Now, I had Naruto wing Kusano so that I could properly set this up. You see, Naruto wouldn't wing the first 4 if Kusano didn't exist, because, in her fear of Yumi, she winged herself to Naruto, and executed her Norito, which has reviving properties. Naruto, having so many connections, was a massive source for people to revive. I just made it Hinata, but since she's long, long dead, it's a temporary revival. She lived just long enough to kill Yumi, and to explain to Naruto that he'd finally die soon enough, while also making sure he knows that it's okay to wing the Sekirei *wink*.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this idea, because if you don't I'll feel really sad.**

 **On another note, if you guys like Rick and Morty, I made a first impressions and theory video on my YouTube Channel based on the Season 3 premiere, so if you want to watch that, go ahead and check out my FanFiction Bio, i've got my channel linked there.**

 **Anyway, that's all for this chapter!**


End file.
